Snow Fan
Snow Fan is an alive snowman of the Water Element and is a core Skylander. He throws snowballs (that are from his own body!!!), he can make snowhedges and can also use his carrot nose as a weapon. Snow Fan's first appearance was in Skylanders: AAA. Story Snow Fan lived a very normal life as a normal snowman, he lived in the snowy mountains. He loved to have snowball fights with his friends from morning to evening, night to day. He did it so often, he never even ate, or slept! But one day came the Snowelf's army, and wanted new warriors to shoot. They took those who they thought would be good as warriors, and canon balls. When they picked them out, Snow Fan wasn't picked, and he got really sad. He really wanted to make something good, so he came on an idea. He called some cyclops and said that they would attack their town, so he then could save it, but the cyclops only did the half of the agreement. They attacked the town that night when Snow Fan was in the mountains, instead of the day as they said they would attack it. But when Snow Fan heard the screams from the town, he ran down and fought against the cyclops and defeated them. The citizens were very glad, until he told about the plan, and they forbid him from the town. Master Eon heard had about it, and asked Snow Fan if he wanted to be Skylander. Snow Fan was very surprised, but said yes, Master Eon thought he fought very well, and knew that he only wanted to work for good, and that is good. Attacks Starting powers: Snowballs!!! Throw snowballs at your enemies. Snowhedges Make a snowhedge that protects you. Ordinary powers: Faster Trower Throw snowballs much faster and also reproduce snow faster. A bigger Protect The snowhedge is now bigger and takes more damege. The carrots Attacks Make a farming with spiky carrots that hurts enemies. The wall of protection The snowhedge has now spiky carrots straight out, so both protection and attack. Needs A bigger Protect-power. Ultimate Snow-path : Orange Balls The snowballs you trow have now carrotspikes in it that makes more damege. Doubled up Throw two snowballs at ones, with the same recharge. Snowy around You The snowhedge will now protect for a larger area around you. Not Only for Noses-path: Orange Trouble The spikes are bigger and more dangerous. I Like Farming Make two farms at the same time. Carrot Revenge You have now carrots on your back that shoots missiles on enemies that hurt them. Soulgem Power: Welcomed Back-up When you will make a snowhedge will two small snowmans come and stand beside you and throw four fast snowballs each. Needs soulgem from The Clown Carnival and A Bigger protect-power. Variants And Packs Variants * Dark Snow Fan * Co-op pose (with Hot Dog) Packs * Ice-cream Maker Battle Pack * Single Pack Trivia * This is the first snow caracter while it only excist classic water and ice caracters. Category:Water Skylanders Category:Skylander Category:Male Characters